MIMETTE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height. 1.65. Date of birth. 1978 ... November 16. Tokyo place. Light brown hair, orange eyes. Japanese Nationality Mimette Hanyuu (after Rodney) is a character from Sailor Moon assimilated to my stories. It comes from Sailor Moon S. Adapted from the anime versión. Historia en GWNE Némesis. She doesn´t appear nor is mentioned. Historia en Sailor Moon S The same of the anime of the nineties. Disappears in cyberspace after seeing helpless as Tellu disconnects the machine she had used to enter. Historia en GWA. Alfa She doesn´t appear nor is mentioned. Historia en GWB Beta. Parallel to this story, Mimette remains a prisoner in cyberspace until a young computer scientist, named Daniel Rodney, (Thomas Alan Rodney's younger brother) rescues her. The boy was studying in Tokyo when, doing an internship in the planetarium's computer system, he discovers a strange call for help. This is a girl who tells him to be trapped after a failed experiment. Daniel will manage to take her out with the help of an advanced 3D printer. The girl, at first feels stunned but after remaking escapes thinking that she must still fulfill her mission as a member of Witches Five. The girl will burn little to discover that her organization does not exist and will have to look for life. She will pass near Otafukuya, a cosmetics and beauty shop run by Petz Malinde , along with her boyfriend and after husband, Sapphire Lassart, will pity the poor girl who, starving and tired, enters there, will give her a job and will house her for a few days in her house. Soon, Mimette will want to contact Dr. Tomoe, thinking that she is still the leader of her organization. She will be intercepted by Kaori herself, who tells her that she has nothing for her there and that things have changed. Then the Sailors arrive. Caught, Mimette threatens to release the contents of a test tube if they don't let her go. However, they convince everyone to give up. They assure you that, if you are willing to change, nobody will harm you. Even Petz and Sapphire advocate for her, stating that they can understand her very well. The girl accepts. Leaving that test tube. Although Tomoe later discovers that this container only contained yogurt that had been brought from home. Soon she will meet Daniel and both will be attracted. He will finish the course and get a job at the Masters Corporation. Mimette will also be hired and the couple will start dating, united by common interests, video games, milkshakes and others will give way to a courtship. After the time, Daniel will invite her to the United States to meet her parents. She, with her sympathy and spontaneity, immediately gains her affection, especially that of Sarah.(Daniel´s mother) Historia en GWG Gamma She does not appear or is mentioned, but continues her life with Daniel, both will marry and soon have a daughter whom they will call Mimi. That name inspired tenderness and good memories in Mimette, because she used it to appear in the talent show that she almost managed to win, when she still belonged to Witches Five. Historia en GWD Delta She does not appear or is mentioned. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature. Her sister Eudial remembers how she wanted to take revenge on her and the way in which Mimette, about to die drowned, instructed her to take care of Mimi, when the car in which the three went went off the road falling to the ocean. She also appears in some memories of Keiko. Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature. She appears in some memories of Keiko. Historia en GWT Trascendencia. She appears very rarely and then, along with others in Transcendence. Curiosities of the character regarding the canon of Sailor Moon S Immature, frivolous, she changed after being rescued from the computer by Daniel. As a good person, however, she maintains her blissful and crazy part. She loves to play with video games. She is a computer graduate and although she acts like a child she sometimes has a very high IQ and she is quite competent in her work. From Mimet, she changes her name to Mimette, thinking that she is more stylish and chic. There is the circumstance that she is Cooan's sister-in-law, since she is married to Tom, while Mimette is married to Daniel, being both brothers. She greatly appreciates both of them, and also Roy Malden, her brother-in-law's best friend. Together with them they have a great time singing and hearing them sing. The sailors with whom she gets along best in her new life were paradoxically her direct rivals, Sailor Venus (Minako Aino) and Sailor Saturn (Hotaru Tomoe) the daughter of Professor Tomoe. She loves to celebrate the holidays of victory. She is a fan of karaoke and Twister games, which plays with Professor Tomoe, Kaori. Her husband Daniel as well and later, with her sister Melissa (Eudial) Later also with her daughter Mimi and with Keiko (the daughter of Tomoe and Kaori ) Versión en español. Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' Go back to Start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales]' Go back to Main Characters.' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación]' Go Back to First Generation '